The present invention disclosed herein relates to a control system, and more particularly, to an eye-gaze based control device for precisely controlling devices and a device control method thereof.
An eye-gaze tracking technology for detecting and tracking an eye gaze was initially used for aiding the disabled, but is now also used for surveying the usability of products and deriving responses of customers in the field of marketing.
With the development of technology, hardware has been gradually developed. Accordingly, devices to which the eye-gaze tracking technology may be applied increase. Further, with the development of eye-gaze detecting technology, the accuracy of eye-gaze tracking has been improved.
However, typical eye-gaze tracking technologies are only used in the fields of psychological analysis of users, e.g. usability survey, preference survey, market research, psychiatry, and psychology. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize the typical eye-gaze tracking technologies as general interface technologies.
In addition, the typical eye-gaze tracking technologies only provide simple control functions such as mouse cursor control, volume control, and channel switching of display devices such as televisions. Therefore, the typical eye-gaze tracking technologies may not be applied to various devices and are particularly limited in terms of precise control of various devices.